Misérable
by Cacahouete24
Summary: AU. La vie de Régina Mills était simple. Entre ses cours à l'université et ses sorties avec ses amis Emma et Neal, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Oui la vie de Régina Mills était simple… Jusqu'à ce jour…


**Un nouvel OS SwanQueen. Très différent cette fois.**

**Pour être honnête je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit d'écrire un truc comme ça...  
**

**Je le trouve bizarre, alors si même moi je le trouve bizarre...  
**

**J'avais peut-être une idée de suite, mais j'ai préféré faire un OS moyen qu'une suite médiocre. (Oui je voue de grands espoirs sur cette fic XD)**

**edit : Je sais que j'avais dit à certaines personnes que je ferais une suite. Malheureusement je n'arrive pas à trouver LA suite appropriée. Donc ce sera bel et bien qu'un OS. :) Merci**

**Si je vous ai pas dégouté de le lire alors bonne lecture.**

* * *

La vie de Régina Mills était simple. Entre ses cours à l'université et ses sorties, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Elle habitait dans un petit appartement au cœur de Manhattan, où ses amis lui rendaient souvent visite. Sa meilleure amie, Emma Swan, étudiante à l'université de NY, passait la plupart de ses journées chez elle en compagnie de son copain Neal Cassidy. Les trois étudiants s'amusaient bien ensemble sans penser au lendemain. Oui la vie de Régina Mills était simple.

_Jusqu'à ce jour._

* * *

C'était un des premiers jours du printemps, le premier où les gens pouvaient enfin se promener sans leur doudoune sur eux. Neal était exceptionnellement rentré dans leur village natal, Storybrooke, laissant Emma et Régina seules à NY. Comme Emma n'aimait pas passer la nuit toute seule, Régina lui avait proposée de faire une soirée pyjama.

Elles se trouvaient toutes les deux dans le lit de Régina, à parler encore et encore, de tout et de rien, à rigoler à la moindre occasion. Elles parlèrent de leur projet personnel, Emma lui disant que Neal et elle prévoyaient de déménager vers la côte ouest, vers un endroit où la température sera plus chaude. Régina acquiesçant sans pour autant être ravie de cette décision, elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas être loin de cette grande blonde.

Ce qu'Emma ne savait pas, c'est que Régina avait un faible pour elle. Depuis quand tous ces sentiments avaient commencé, Régina ne le savait pas. Ils devaient être là, enfouis au fond d'elle probablement depuis toujours, ne les laissant jamais sortir pour essayer de les comprendre. Lors d'une fête un peu trop arrosée, où la musique avait été forte, sous l'effet de l'alcool les deux jeunes filles s'étaient mises à danser comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain. C'est à ce moment-là que Régina avait compris qu'elle ne ressentait pas que de l'amitié pour Emma, elle s'était retrouvée collée à la blonde et avait eu une envie terrible de l'embrasser. Ces lèvres avaient l'air tellement douces, avait pensé Régina. Mais rien ne s'était passé au grand désespoir de la brune.

Elles avaient partagé une danse. Une seule, simple et stupide danse et la blonde occupait à présent son esprit toutes les journées et toutes les nuits. Depuis cette soirée, elle était sortie avec quelques filles mais ça n'avait jamais été sérieux, que des histoires d'une nuit. Emma restait dans sa tête, comme une écharde plantée dans son cerveau impossible à ôter. Elle était devenue une obsession. Une simple et bête obsession qui ne pourra jamais être assouvie.

Régina n'était pas du genre à intervenir dans un couple, surtout un couple aussi uni que celui de Neal et Emma. Elle mettait ses sentiments de côté et continuait à vivre sa vie.

.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient au lit et avaient épuisé pratiquement tous leurs sujets de conversation. Soudain Emma demanda:

« Qu'est-ce que tu portais hier? »

Régina fronça les sourcils, étonnée par cette question, elle pencha la tête sur le côté et répondit avec une voix rauque.

« A part mon string... Pas grand-chose. » Régina lui fit un clin d'œil, satisfaite de sa réponse.

Toutefois Emma ne perdit pas pied, et répliqua du tac au tac.  
« Montre-moi. »

Régina ouvrit la bouche et la referma, se demandant si la blonde était bien sérieuse. Sa meilleure amie avait cette lueur de défi dans ses yeux, une lueur qu'elle connaissait bien. Sans perdre un instant, la brune se mit à se déshabiller, lentement, profitant du regard perçant de la blonde qui ne pensait pas qu'elle le ferait, mais Régina ne recule devant rien. Son haut de pyjama passa par-dessus sa tête, la laissant en sous-vêtements. Elle avait, heureusement, choisi des sous-vêtements assortis de couleur noir. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux d'Emma, tandis que ses mains partirent derrière son dos, défiant l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge, qu'elle fit tomber par terre. Elle était enfin torse nue, sa poitrine volumineuse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration.

Elle se recoucha normalement dans son lit, portant seulement un petit string noir à dentelle qui masquait encore son intimité.

Emma avait reporté son regard sur les seins de sa meilleure amie, c'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait et elle n'était pas déçue. Ces tétons déjà érigés étaient tout simplement un délice pour les yeux. Elle déglutit difficilement.

« Alors hier tu étais comme ça? »

Régina vit la lueur de désir dans les orbes verts et décida d'en jouer.  
« Oui. Il faisait chaud hier soir, je n'ai pas pu résister. » Elle continua une octave plus bas, ses doigts caressant légèrement son ventre nu. « Et plus je me déshabillais, plus j'avais chaud. Une chaleur torride. »

Emma acquiesça, la brune n'était même pas sure qu'elle écoutait.

« Et plus il fait chaud, plus je me sentais... Excitée. » Le dernier mot n'était qu'un soupir, comme une confidence. Ses caresses remontèrent vers la vallée entre les seins. « Alors j'ai commencé à me toucher. Chaque caresse me brûlait la peau, chaque effleurement me faisait pointer un peu plus. »

Emma était scotchée sur la main qui continuait ces douces caresses sur le torse nue de la brune. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'était considérablement rapprochée de la chaleur que procurait le corps de Régina.

« Tu peux toucher si tu veux. »

La blonde leva une main tremblante vers un des seins, et la posa dessus sans faire aucun mouvement, sentant sous ma main le téton dur.

« J'avais terriblement envie que quelqu'un soit là. Que quelqu'un prenne mes tétons entre ses doigts. »

Régina regarda la blonde, cette dernière avait enfin relevé sa tête et aperçu cette même lueur de défi qu'elle avait dans les yeux quelques minutes auparavant. De son pouce et son index, elle roula le téton foncé entre ses doigts, donnant la chair de poule à Régina. Cette dernière avait ce petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« J'avais envie que quelqu'un soit là. Que quelqu'un prenne mon mamelon dans sa bouche chaude. _Me lèche_ langoureusement. »

A ces mots, la blonde se rapprocha un peu plus du corps brûlant, elle sortit la pointe de sa langue et donna un coup sur le morceau de chair érigé. Régina laissa échapper un soupir. Voyant que son geste avait l'air de plaire, la blonde continua ses actions et lécha avec plus de vigueur.

« Prends-le en bouche. »

Ce que fit la blonde, elle continua de lécher, sucer et mettre en bouche cet énorme sein, alors que Régina se cambra sous cet élan de plaisir. Sa bouche était tellement bonne, tellement chaude.

« Après j'avais encore plus envie de me toucher. »

La main droite de la brune descendit de son corps, et s'arrêta sur le versant interne de sa cuisse, fit quelques cercles du bout des doigts. Emma arrêta ses mouvements de langue et leva la tête, attendant avec impatience que cette main parte à l'intérieur de ce string. Régina se caressa la cuisse, sans se presser, elle aimait voir cette noirceur de désir dans les yeux d'Emma. Sa main s'arrêta juste au-dessus de son string et en souleva les pans elle commença à glisser sa main. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se leva brutalement. A moitié nue, elle se mit sur ses pieds, contourna le lit et posa son regard sur Emma.

« Et après j'ai eu faim. Tu veux quelque chose? »

La blonde fit non de la tête. Elle était devenue muette, sans prendre conscience de la situation. Elle avait le souffle court, la bouche sèche et sans aucun doute sa culotte était ruinée. Elle se leva après quelques minutes et sortit de la pièce. Elle trouva la brune assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une glace à la main. Emma se mit debout juste devant sa meilleure amie.

Régina porta le bâtonnet à sa bouche et lécha du bout de la langue la crème glacée. Il faisait très chaud dans l'appartement, et la glace fondait à grand vitesse. Une goutte tomba juste entre les seins de Régina qui n'attendit pas pour la reprendre du bout de son doigt et le mit en bouche beaucoup plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Les yeux bruns de Régina étaient bloqués dans les orbes verts de la blonde. Elle porta ses lèvres pulpeuses sur la glace et la rentra complètement dans sa bouche, suçant ce délice sucré avec vigueur, sans jamais détourner le regard. Ses mouvements de va et vient de sa tête étaient lent et profond mais la glace fondait à vitesse éclair sous la chaleur de sa bouche.

« T'en veux un peu? »

Sans répondre, Emma se lécha les lèvres, elle se rapprocha et lécha la glace sur toute sa longueur. Régina la rejoignit sur l'autre face. Elles léchèrent chacun de leur côté le bâtonnet, quelques fois les langues se touchèrent, faisant frissonner les deux jeunes filles.

La glace fut rapidement finie, et elles se regardèrent intensément, aucune des deux n'osa bouger.

Emma se jeta dans les bras de Régina, leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent dans un baiser sauvage et passionné. Rapidement les langues prirent place, dansèrent ensemble dans un ballet sans fin. Emma se rapprocha encore plus jusqu'à se coller au corps de la brune, cette dernière enveloppa les hanches de la blonde de ses jambes nues, son centre cognant sur son pubis, lui arrachant un gémissement.

Emma la prit dans ses bras musclés et la porta jusqu'au lit, la déposant délicatement. Elles ne voulaient pas briser ce baiser, ce baiser si délicieux. Si doux. Si sauvage. Les mains de Régina partirent explorer le corps de la blonde, la touchant à travers le tissu de ses vêtements, sans oser les enlever. Ce qui commença à l'exciter, à la chauffer. Elle se cambra pour être en contact avec le corps au-dessus d'elle.

« Mmmh… Emma. » Elle continua à lui embrasser le cou de légers baisers papillons. « Tu me donnes chaud ma belle. J'ai envie de toi. » Lui souffla-t-elle dans l'oreille.

Emma ferma les yeux et frissonna à la perspective de ses doigts dans l'intimité de Régina.

« Tu me fais mouiller. Tu veux voir à quel point tu me fais mouiller ? »

La blonde leva la tête. Elle était magnifique, pensa Régina. Ses joues étaient empourprées par le désir, ses cheveux blonds décoiffés par l'effort, ses lèvres fines rougies par le désir. Elle porta sa main à ce visage innocent, redessinant les lignes de sa mâchoire. Elle savait que c'était mal ce qu'elle faisait, elle le sentait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas arrêter, surtout pas maintenant.

Emma acquiesça vivement, la brune pris alors la main blanche et fine d'Emma et la posa sans aucune gêne sur le tissu de son sous-vêtement.

« Haaan ! T'es complètement trempée. »

« Rien que pour toi ma belle. Maintenant bouge. »

Elles repartirent dans un baiser enflammé, la main d'Emma caressa doucement l'intimité cachée de la brune une main timide et novice, elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. Toutefois elle devait le faire bien, parce que les gémissements de Régina redoublèrent de volume, on croirait presque qu'elle faisait exprès de crier autant.

« Putain Emma ! Caresse-moi. Vas y_ touche-moi_. » Susurra-t-elle.

Sans attendre d'avantage, Emma retira le dernier rempart et passa deux doigts entre les lèvres de Régina. Elle continua quelques longueurs comme ça avant de plonger ses doigts dans l'intimité incroyablement humide. « Oh oui c'est ça ! » Cria Régina.

Emma commença des va et viens rapides sous les encouragements de la brune, de plus en plus vite, les hanches de Régina se balançant en rythme pour qu'elle se fasse pénétrer encore plus profondément.

Soudain, sans un mot, Emma se retira complètement. Elle se leva complètement du lit, et se déshabilla rapidement. Elle était nue. Son corps nu à la merci du regard brûlant de Régina. Puis en reprenant sa position initiale elle embrassa Régina à pleine bouche, enfonçant à nouveau deux doigts en elle. De son autre main, Emma guida la brune vers propre intimité, surprenant Régina.

En effet, Il faut savoir que malgré le fait qu'elle soit en couple depuis quelques années, Emma était encore vierge. Avec Neal, ils avaient essayé plusieurs fois de faire l'amour, mais à chaque fois, au moment fatidique Emma se reculait et arrêtait tout, pour une raison que Régina ignorait.

Alors que cette fois, c'était même elle qui initiait la chose. Régina ne demanda pas d'explication et appliqua une pression sur le clitoris de la blonde qui gémit de plaisir, elle le frotta avec plus de rapidité ce qui lui fit basculer sa tête en arrière. Les sensations étaient incroyables, ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intense de toute leur vie.

Régina plaça un doigt à l'entrée d'Emma, et l'enfonça de toute sa longueur. Cette fois Emma poussa un petit soupir de douleur, elle s'était attendue à avoir mal la première fois, et heureusement elle avait beaucoup moins souffert qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle ressentait trop de plaisir et de bonheur pour ressentir une quelconque douleur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Emma se sentit enfin satisfaite, complète. Elle se sentit en paix sous les va et viens de sa brune.

« Je t'aime » Soupira Emma.

Est-ce que Régina avait bien entendu ? Emma l'aimait ? Pour être honnête elle ne savait pas quoi faire de ça. Elle ne voulait pas que ça aille aussi loin. Elle ne savait même pas ce que elle, elle pensait de tout ça. Pour toute réponse elle fourra sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille au-dessus d'elle et continua ses actions avec plus de vigueur. Gémissements et soupirs se mêlèrent alors que ses mouvements devinrent plus frénétiques à mesure que son orgasme approchait, elle avait envie de crier son plaisir mais les mots qui avaient été prononcés juste avant l'avaient rendus muette.

Elle sentait les parois d'Emma se resserrer sur ses doigts, lui indiquant qu'elle aussi, elle n'était pas loin du point de non-retour. Des petits cris aigus sortirent de la bouche d'Emma, des cris qui accroissaient son excitation et que la brune garderait en mémoire. « 'Gina.. Oui ! Ouuui ! Continue… Enc-mmmh-core … Oui juste là ! » Deux va et viens plus tard la blonde s'arqua sous le pic de jouissance qu'elle ressentit, la brune la suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

Régina, son bras cachant ses yeux, reprit son souffle après cet orgasme fulgurant. Elle sentit les doigts de la blonde sortir de son intimité et entendit un bruit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour voir ce que son amante faisait. Après un moment, elle sentit un poids sur son épaule et ouvrit enfin les yeux pour voir Emma se lover joyeusement dans ses bras, lui déposant un petit baiser du bout des lèvres mais rempli d'amour.

« Tu sais que t'as très bon goût » Déclara la blonde.

_Ah c'était donc ça le bruit ! _Pensa Régina.

Emma enveloppa le corps de la brune de ses bras et s'endormit presque tout de suite après.

Régina, quant à elle, ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Les mots qu'avait prononcés sa meilleure amie tournaient dans sa tête encore et encore comme un mauvais refrain. Qu'est-ce que la blonde attendait d'elle ? Allait-elle quitter Neal pour se mettre en couple avec la brune ? Est-ce que c'était ce que Régina souhaitait ? Vivre ensemble et avoir beaucoup d'enfants ? Neal était le petit copain parfait. Il était toujours là pour elle, il lui apportait le petit-déjeuner au lit tous les week-ends, il lui faisait des cadeaux régulièrement et la famille d'Emma était folle de lui. Est-ce que Régina pourrait lui offrir tout ça ? Pourrait-elle lui offrir toutes ces attentions ? Une famille aussi aimante ? Non. Régina le savait. La mère d'Emma n'avait jamais pu apprécier la brune. Sa propre mère était une femme horrible et elle-même n'était pas douée en ce qui concernait les relations amoureuses.

_Je ne suis pas aussi parfaite que Neal._

_Je ne suis pas __lui__._

Elle aurait voulu qu'Emma soit la bonne. L'unique. Elle le désirait de tout son cœur. Mais la brune ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Elle était persuadée que leur histoire d'amour ne fonctionnerait pas et elle n'allait pas lui demander de casser son merveilleux couple avec Neal pour une histoire sans lendemain.

Régina ne prenait pas en compte les sentiments des autres, en général seul son bien-être comptait. Mais avec Emma c'était différent, elle comptait vraiment pour elle et elle souhaitait son bonheur plus encore que le sien. Et si elles sortiraient ensemble… Ça durerait combien de temps ? 1 an, voire 2 ans ou même un peu plus qui sait. Mais après elles se sépareraient et la fin serait brutale et sanglante. Des cris, des pleurs, des menaces de morts. Régina voyait déjà le tableau. _Un vrai bain de sang._

Régina ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. C'était hors de question.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Emma se réveilla seule dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. L'oreiller d'à côté portait encore le parfum de la brune avec qui elle avait passé la nuit. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve. Elles avaient vraiment couché ensemble, et c'était… C'était fantastique ! Elle se leva joyeuse et sortit de la chambre portant sa culotte et sa chemise bleue. Elle remarqua que Régina était assise sur le rebord de fenêtre, comme la veille.

« Tu manges encore une glace ? » Demanda en rigolant Emma.

Mais Régina ne lui répondit pas, en réalité elle ne fit pas le moindre geste. Emma la connaissait par cœur et là... Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Elle s'approcha et caressa la joue halée de la brune du dos de sa main. Toujours aucune réaction.

« C'était fantastique hier soir. » Continua la blonde.

Malheureusement elle n'eut encore une fois aucune réaction, une boule commença à grandir au fond de sa gorge.

« Je vais quitter Neal. » annonça-t-elle.

« Non. » Dit simplement Régina la tête toujours tournée vers l'extérieur.

« Comment ça non ? Ce n'était pas une question. »

« Ne le fais pas. Ne le quitte pas. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Il faut bien que je le quitte pour qu'on soit ensemble. Je t'aime. » Déclara la blonde caressant la jambe de son amante.

Finalement Régina tourna la tête et ce que vit la blonde dans ce regard lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Rien. Elle n'y voyait rien. Pas d'amour, ni de regret, ni de colère. Rien. Le néant.

Elle ne voulait pas croire ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Est-ce que toi tu m'aimes ? » Demanda finalement Emma.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, seulement ce regard vide de toute émotion.

« J'ai dit... Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » Répéta Emma, les larmes aux bords des yeux, ne demandant presque rien pour tomber. Sa voix se cassait, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

« … »

« Répond moi. »

« Non. » Répondit encore une fois Régina.

Le cœur d'Emma se cassa en mille morceaux, ce simple mot l'avait détruite de l'intérieur. Elle voulait croire que tout ceci était faux, elle voulait trouver dans les yeux bruns un indice de mensonge, mais rien. Le néant. Rien que ce putain de néant. Emma éclata en sanglot, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues encore et encore, lui brûlant la peau. Et Régina ne bougeait pas, elle restait assise sur ce rebord de fenêtre, l'observant de ce regard vide comme un animal de foire.

« Est-ce que tu m'as aimée un jour ? »

Régina ne savait pas quoi dire. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait Emma comme une amie, sa meilleure amie, mais est-ce qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle. Ça elle ne le savait pas, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était de ressentir de tel sentiment à l'égard de quelqu'un. Un sentiment d'une telle pureté. Alors elle choisit la réponse la plus simple. Elle choisit la fuite.

« Non. »

La blonde éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglot, elle essayait de toutes ses forces pour paraître forte et digne mais c'était juste impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus.

« Tu sais que j'étais vierge. »

« Je sais. »

La claque résonna dans la pièce. La joue de Régina lui brûlait et ça lui faisait plaisir, parce que ça lui faisait mal, parce qu'elle ressentait quelque chose. Elle avait envie que la blonde continue de la frapper parce qu'elle l'avait mérité. Elle avait mérité toute cette colère, cette rage de la part d'Emma. Mais rien, rien ne suivit cette claque. Juste le son des pleurs. Elle regarda la blonde. Elle était brisée. Elle l'avait brisée.

Emma prit ses habits et partit en claquant la porte de l'appartement.

Régina se laissa tomber à genoux, elle était dévastée dans l'état dans lequel elle avait mis la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Elle n'avait rien fait pour empêcher ce drame. Au contraire, elle avait tout fait pour que le pire se produise. Elle avait joué avec le feu et elle s'était brûlée. Elle se sentait misérable. Elle finit la soirée par se saouler, saoule à en oublier son nom, saoule à en oublier la douleur, saoule à en oublier ses sentiments. _Misérable._

* * *

**_S'il vous plait dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Surtout si vous avez détesté, dégommez le texte, et confortez moi dans mon idée que je suis cinglée d'avoir écrit ça. Review review review_**


End file.
